dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mick Wingert
|birthplace = Lemoore, California, U.S. |family = Mary Wingert (mother) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Coach |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 2000-present |status = Active |website = Mick Wingert }}Mick Wingert (born July 4, 1974) is an American voice actor and voice-over coach, best known for his role as the voice of Master Po and Zeng in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, taking over the roles from actors Jack Black and Dan Fogler, respectively. He also does additional voice-over work in Kung Fu Panda, Mass Effect 2, Murdered: Soul Suspect, The Technomancer, The Princess and the Frog, and The NoSleep Podcast. Career Wingert has been working as a voice-over actor since 2000 and became a transplant to Southern California in 2004. He studied theater and mass communication at California State University and began working as a voice-over actor for local and regional advertising. Wingert voices Po in the TV show Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Wingert has been praised by Kung Fu Panda fans for his accurate Jack Black impression. He is also the voice of Po in the Kung Fu Panda video games, and Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Wingert has worked as a voice-over actor in The Princess and the Frog providing additional voices and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes voicing the A.I. for Beta Ray Bill's ship Skuttlebutt. Wingert was also cast in other video games, like Mass Effect 2 (as well as in hundreds of radio commercials in Southern California and on TV commercials across the country). Wingert also voiced Iron Man/Tony Stark in Marvel: Contest of Champions, Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled, Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight!, Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Black Panther: Trouble in Wakanda, Marvel Future Avengers, Marvel Rising, Guardians of the Galaxy, the fourth and fifth seasons of Avengers Assemble, and Spider-Man as original actor Adrian Pasdar was unavailable. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Male Magazine Customer (ep. 2), Irina's Father (ep. 3), Man 3 (ep. 3), Boat Tour Guide (ep. 5), Male Doctor (ep. 5) *''Victim Number 8'' (2018) - Muguruza, Nephrologist, Doctor (ep. 1) *''The Gift'' (2019) - Mustafa Films *''Elisa & Marcela'' (2019) - Marcela's Dad, Village Priest Anime Dubbing Anime *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Ro (ep. 489), Mizuki (ep. 500) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016-present) - Howard Phillips Lovecraft *''Baki'' (2018) - Gerry Strydum, Tawaraya, Professor (ep. 1), Motohashi (ep. 2), Physical Ed Teacher (ep. 3), Nakamura (ep. 3), Doctor Umezawa (ep. 11), Judoist (ep. 15), Doctor (eps. 17, 19), Bartender (ep. 18) *''Dino Girl Gauko'' (2019) - Hosoi, Grandpa, Big Sam, Duck Boy (ep. 1), Crow (eps. 2, 4), Bully 2 (ep. 6), Pelican (ep. 7), Giant Robot (ep. 14) *''Ultraman'' (2019) - Yapool *''The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. Reawakened'' (2019) - Azuma, Kataya, Additional Voices Anime Films *''One Piece: Stampede'' (2019) - Buena Festa Video Game Dubbing *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) - Wataru Yokojima External Links *Mick Wingert at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Mick Wingert on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Disney Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles